Goods and services have been advertised or marketed through conventional media channels, such as through television, radio, billboards, etc. Some companies advertise their goods and services through interactive promotional displays which typically use CD-ROM devices. With the advent of computers, advertising has been taken to a whole new level. Unfortunately, online advertising systems have traditionally relied on use of the internet, which may undesirably expose the user to products and services that compete with the advertised product and service. Additionally, such general access may not comply with certain gaming laws prohibiting bettors from accessing other sites.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel system and method for delivering advertising to remote users to promote their respective products and services to Kiosk users. The system and method allow advertisers to be showcased through banner and other interactive advertisements over the kiosk network with the knowledge that only information about their particular products and services will be accessible by users. Further, the system and method prevent bettors from accessing other sites. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.